All Things Lost - Raziel's Gift
by Dark Phoenix Rising
Summary: POST COHF: The battle with Sebastian had left over destruction and death. How are you supposed to live on, if everything has been taken from you and all things are lost? MALEC, character deaths


**Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare. Only the story idea is mine. I don't intend to earn any money with this.**

* * *

**A/N: This is my first TMI and Malec fic. So please bear with me! R&R, please!**

**The fic isn't beta'ed yet. It's almost 1 a.m. and I'm tired as hell. I'll go over it later.**

* * *

**All Things Lost – Raziel's Gift**

The battle against Sebastian was over; the destruction distinctly and visibly everywhere.  
Dead Shadowhunter were scattered all over the place, the bodies of Dark Shadowhunter accompanying them in eternal darkness. Two people were walking through them though, searching for something and turning bodies over here and there, a look of relief on the male's face every time it was not the person he was looking for. Exhausted, he ran a hand through his dirty black hair and let out a heavy sigh. There were so many dead. Blood could be seen everywhere he went. The battle had been long and vicious and they wouldn't have won, if not for the heavenly fire that had flown through Jace's veins. He couldn't remember at what point he had lost sight of the annoying brat. He had fought his own battle against hordes of demons and Dark Shadowhunter, drained himself of energy over and over again until he was merely running on his last reserves. His yellow-green eyes focused on another body with black hair. His heart was hammering in his chest as he reached out to…

"Magnus!"

He froze and jerked his head aside upon hearing Tessa's voice. Furrowing his brows, he got up and walked over to where she was standing; her eyes wide and teary. His heart began to thump harder as dread filled his veins and he began to jog the short distance. It didn't take him long to see what she had found among the sheer endless sea of bodies and he felt his heart shattering into a million broken pieces.

"No…," he gasped and dropped to his knees next to a body, yellow-green cat eyes looking into dead blue orbs that stared blankly ahead. A sob escaped his suddenly too tight throat and he dropped his head on the unmoving chest, dearly missing the familiar heartbeat and wished that his heart would stop too, so that the invisible force would stop tearing him apart from within. His hand curled in the black leather gear, felt dried blood underneath his fingertips and traced the long, but deep gash on the Shadowhunter's chest. Whatever had attacked Alec had cut him open from hip to shoulder. Magnus wondered if his love had been suffering for long and pulled a face as the pain overwhelmed him once more.

"I'm so sorry, Magnus," Tessa said and reached out to touch his shoulder, her eyes looking around in search for even more familiar faces. It pained her to look at her heartbroken friend. She knew too well what it felt like to lose the love of one's life. However, she had been lucky enough to spend years with Will, while Alec had been brutally ripped away from Magnus. Her hand shook under his strong sobs and her face turned into a mask of pain as she spotted three other familiar faces. "Damn…"

"What?" Magnus muttered while he had his face still buried in Alec's chest and was still hoping for someone to put him out of his misery.

"Izzy, Clary and Jace…"

"What about them?" he asked and raised his head, his face smeared with black streaks where his carefully applied eyeliner had met tears that were still streaming down his cheeks. He followed her gaze and closed his eyes with a shake of his head. So they were gone. All of his friends were gone and he was all alone. Simon had been the first to go after he had run into Sebastian. Magnus remembered the day where they had come back to the Institute just to find another one of Sebastian's messages. This one, though, consisted of Simon, hung up by his twisted neck and the message carved into his flesh. His eyes fell upon Izzy to his far left, a spear stuck through her body, arms limp at her sides while she had been killed standing on her feet. Now, thanks to the spear, she was caught in an eternal stance of half falling and half standing. Not far from her lay Jace, sword still in hand, a long gash covering his throat. The surprise of the deadly attack was still evident on his face. And Clary… Magnus wondered if she had been about to draw a rune on Jace or herself when she had been taken down. He shook his head and rested his eyes on Alec again. He should have been here to protect him. He should have never let him out of his sight…

"What shall we do?" Tessa asked and all he could do was shrug.

Magnus didn't care. He wouldn't be doing anything else anymore. For what? His future lay here in front of him, dead and broken, the pale skin cold. It was his fault and he would pay all eternity for this. He didn't even have the satisfaction of a dead and broken Sebastian since the asshole got away… All this death for nothing.

"Magnus?" she said as he didn't react to her words or touches. About to say something she had to shield her eyes as a way too bright light engulfed them all of a sudden, leaving them temporarily blind. She blinked the dancing dots that swam in front of her vision quickly away, just to gasp as she realized who was suddenly standing in front of them. Scared, she reached out and took hold of Magnus' arm. "By the Angel…"

Raziel stood in front of them, proud as ever and his wings moving slightly behind him. He scrutinized them, his eyes narrowing as he looked into Magnus' cat eyes and his wings spread warningly.  
"Downworlder," he hissed and it angered him that the male warlock held his gaze. "Tell me. Where's Jonathan Morgenstern?"

"Gone," Magnus said, his hand unconsciously holding Alec's.

"So we've won?"

"Won?" he asked, a sudden anger rising within him. He ignored Tessa's quick shake of her head and glared at the angel. "Won?! Does this look like victory to you?"

Raziel narrowed his eyes warningly.

"You dare to speak to me like this, warlock?" he said and pointed a finger at Magnus. "Don't think I don't know who your father is!"

"I don't care!" Magnus huffed and looked back at Alec, a tear escaping his eyes as he thought about a life without his blue-eyed Shadowhunter. "Sebastian is gone. He left. And all of them sacrificed themselves for nothing."

Raziel looked at him thoughtfully in silence. How often had he seen demons attaching themselves to mundanes and Nephilim in order to bring heaven down. But this demon, this warlock seemed to really care. A concept like this was foreign to him. So he remained silent and watched Magnus in interest for a while. His eyes then looked at the destruction and death that surrounded him, his eyes falling on the redhead and the blond boy next to her.

"What would you give in order to hold your beloved again, son of Lucifer?" he asked and Magnus looked up, face tearstained.

"Anything…," he said without hesitation and Raziel nodded.

"Very well. So be it!"

The last thing Magnus was aware of was Tessa's scream as Raziel spread his wings…

* * *

"…gus?"

…agnus!"

He groaned as his senses began to function again and someone kept on calling his name loud enough to wake the dead. As is this wasn't enough already, a hand began to shake him hard.

"MAGNUS!"

He opened his eyes and blinked carefully. Above him were five faces that were looking at him worriedly. A frown became evident on his face as he recognized them. The frown deepened as he realized that he was lying in his bed, the Chairman sitting next to him.

"You scared us!" Tessa said and let out a breath in relief. "I thought Raziel killed you."

But Magnus didn't hear her. His eyes were locked on the blue-eyed Shadowhunter to his right, who looked at him worriedly and asked if he was alright. His Alec, his Shadowhunter was asking him if he was alright. Not thinking twice about it, Magnus pulled him into a bone crushing hug and buried his face into Alec's neck.

"You were dead."

"I know… We all were," Alec sighed and hugged him back, his eyes going from Jace to Clary and then to Isabel. "I don't know what happened."

"Me neither," Tessa said. She had been shocked as the four had suddenly raised from the dead after Raziel ha knocked Magnus out and then disappeared She had no idea what had happened.

"Well, I was too handsome for heaven obviously," Jace said and Clary slapped his shoulder. "Ow! It's true! They told me."

"Told you what?" Izzy mocked.

"That I was too handsome and would distract all the female angels."

"You wish!"

Jace shrugged and groaned as he looked at Magnus and Alec again, both lost in a deep kiss.

"Hey, stop eating my brother's face!"

"Jace!" Clary hissed and began tugging at his arm, finally managing to drag him out of the room with the help of Tessa and Izzy.

Magnus heard the faint click of the bedroom door and let out a deep sigh. If he had gone to heaven and this was all a dream, he could totally live with being dead. He had Alec back and nothing else mattered to him.

"What happened, Magnus? Tessa said something about Raziel appearing and knocking you out," Alec asked and stroked through his boyfriend's ebony hair. "You were out of it for hours. I already thought he had killed you."

"He didn't?" Magnus asked and looked up in surprise, just to see Alec shaking his head. "Hm… But how come you are here, darling?"

"That's what I'm asking you," Alec said and gasped as Magnus finally locked eyes with him.

"What?"

"Your eyes… They just changed."

"What?!" Magnus got up and walked over to the next best mirror to have a better look at himself. He couldn't see a difference, besides that he looked like shit. He so needed to do his hair and makeup. As he reached his face again it suddenly hit him what Alec had meant. His eyes were no longer yellow and green nor shaped like a cat's. Instead, they were a dark chocolate brown, almost black. Dread filled him as he reached for the front of his shirt and slowly began to pull it up, his heart racing in his chest. "By Lilith…."

"What? What is it?!" Alec asked and got off the bed to find out what was wrong. His eyes widened as he noticed what Magnus was staring at. "You… But how?!"

The warlock stared at belly button before he let his shirt fall. Now fear had him in an iron grip.

_"What would you give in order to hold your beloved again, son of Lucifer?"_

Anything. Anything had been his answer and he got what he wanted, hadn't he. Still Magnus' hand was shaking as he looked at the vase next to the window and went over to smash it.

"Mag…," Alec began, his eyes wide. "What…"

But the warlock had his eyes fixed on the vase, his trembling hand stretched out and ready to snap his fingers. Closing his eyes, he did so and waited. What would he do, if that vase was still broken?!

"Magnus?" Alec said and his warm hand touched his trembling hand. "It's okay."

Was it okay? Would it ever be okay, if he was an ordinary mundane? How was he supposed to help and protect Alec if he… He opened his eyes and found the vase sitting on its old spot as if nothing has happened. "Oh, thank God…" He let out a sigh in relief.

"Care to explain?"

Magnus looked at Alec and smiled, his hand reaching out to pull him into a kiss and hug.

"Raziel asked me what I was willing to give up in order for you to live again," he said and felt Alec pushing against his chest gently. Magnus loosened his grip and looked at him.

"You made a trade?" Alec asked in disbelief and his boyfriend nodded. "What? What did he take from you?"

Magnus smiled, only a hint of sadness in it.

"Our biggest problem, obviously."

"Our biggest problem?" Alec asked confused and received a nod. "Which is?"

"My immortality."

Alec made a step back and stared at Magnus in shock. Did he really…? Did Magnus really…? But then again his eyes. He had mundane eyes and also a bellybutton. He had no mark of the devil anymore.

"But you can still use magic…"

"Obviously." Magnus nodded, looking at the vase. "But…I guess it's only temporary." A heavy sigh escaped his lips. "I think Raziel will also take my magic as soon as we beat Sebastian for good."

Alec stared at him, wide-eyed and agape. He couldn't believe that Magnus, his Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, would trade his whole being for someone meaningless like him. This wasn't right…

"Tell him to give it back!"

Magnus raised his eyebrows at this outburst.

"What?"

"Tell him to take it back!" Alec repeated, breathing hard. "He… He can't undo what you are just for…for something meaningless like me!"

"Alexander! You are far from meaningless to me!" Magnus said and closed the gap between them, his hands cupping the Shadowhunter's face. "I told him I'd give anything to have you back. And I got you back and this is all that matters to me. You complete me. You give my life purpose. If he had asked me to trade my life for yours, I'd have done it. And before you ask why…" He gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"Magnus…" Alec tried to swallow the lump in his throat and hugged his boyfriend tight. "I love you too."

"You better do. Because I will nag the hell out of you as soon as I spot the first grey hair or wrinkle!" Magnus said and Alec couldn't help but laugh. He hugged him back and held him close, surprised with how content and happy he felt in his situation. But it was as he had told Raziel: Alec was worth anything.

**I hope this wasn't too bad. **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
